Come On
by Piper Elizabeth
Summary: A sweet Jarbie one-shot immediately following the episode, "Reconciliation." Julia and Barbie continue making up after the town dinner at the diner.


**Title:** Come On

**Rating:** T for some language and normal adult behavior

**Disclaimer:** Under the Dome and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. I only use them as a means to de-stress myself.

**Summary:** A sweet Jarbie one-shot immediately following the episode, "Reconciliation." Julia and Barbie continue making up after the town dinner at the diner.

**Spoilers: **Nothing specific, but generally through episode 2x05 (aired on July 28, 2014).

**Author's Note:** This story came to me immediately after I watched the episode "Reconciliation." I just can't get enough of Julia and Barbie and am very glad they made up in this episode. I hope you enjoy my little one-shot. Please don't forget to review! I love hearing what people think!

**Come On**

"Come on," Barbie whispered, pulling out of the pleasurable kiss he was sharing with Julia in the middle of the diner. He had noticed some of the townspeople had started to stare. "Let's get out of here."

"And miss the town feast?" Julia asked with a small smile.

"We could stay for the town feast or…" he leaned in closer to her so he could whisper in her ear. "We could go home and get naked."

"I'll take option two," she decided.

"I thought you might say that."

Taking her by the hand, Barbie led them out of the restaurant. As soon as the door closed behind them, he pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers. It took her a second to respond, but when she did, she did so with passion. He snaked one arm around her waist and the other into her hair. He loved her fiery, red curls. It was his favorite part of her, aside from a few parts that were hidden by clothing on a regular basis.

"A little eager, are we?" Julia asked, slightly out of breath from his kiss.

"You have no idea." He captured her lips again. "Being without you these last nights has been torture."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, knowing it was her fault. She was the one who hadn't believed him when he insisted that he didn't agree with Big Jim's plan. She was so caught up in what she believed was true, she wouldn't listen to him. She hadn't let him come home and she had missed him desperately.

"Don't be sorry. Like I said before, we've both made mistakes. Let's just…go home and we can put it all behind us."

"At least until the next crisis."

"Let's not think about that now." He brought his hand from around her waist and linked his fingers with hers. He tugged lightly on her arm, signaling for her to walk with him. She did.

They walked across the street to where Julia had parked her car. She took the keys out of her pocket and tossed them to Barbie. He unlocked the car and opened the driver's side door. Julia walked around the car and stopped. She looked up at the sky.

"Everything alright?" He asked, sensing her hesitation.

"Looks like it's going to rain," she observed, seeing the dark grey clouds forming above the dome.

Barbie looked up. "Let's hope it's just regular rain."

"We could use the water. Maybe we should go back in and tell everyone to get buckets and water bottles ready to…"

"I think they can figure out it's raining when they start getting wet. Besides, we should get home before it starts. We have more important things to do."

"You have a one track mind, Mr. Barbara."

"When it comes to you, yes I do. Come on."

They both climbed into the car. Barbie put the keys in the ignition, started the car, and sped off. One good thing about living under the dome was no speed limits or traffic laws. He was free to go as fast as he wanted and he wanted to go fast. He couldn't wait to get her home.

They drove the ten minutes to the house in silence. Barbie glanced over at Julia, catching her eye. They both smiled. As soon as Barbie pulled into the driveway, the sky opened up. The rain began to fall in droves. It pounded against the car, making it sound like the car was being violently pelted.

"We could do it in the car," Barbie suggested.

"While I would love to relive my high school days in the back seat of a car, I seem to remember kissing you in the rain can be quite satisfying."

"Just how many poor teenage boys did you get in that back seat, Mrs. Shumway?"

"We going to talk about high school or are you going to come get me?"

"Come get you? What are you…"

Before he could finish, Julia threw open the car door and jumped out into the rain. She raced to the front of the car and stopped. Barbie could barely make her out through the sheets of rain coming down on the windshield. She was already soaked through. She had one hand on her left hip and the other hand was gesturing to him with one finger to chase her.

As Barbie opened the door and flung himself out of the car, she broke into a run. She ran to the edge of her property, the grass wet and slick beneath her feet. Barbie chased after her. He could hear her laughter through the rain. She stopped to face him as Barbie closed in on her. As he lunged for her playfully, she sidestepped and ran towards the house.

He ran after her, enjoying their game of cat and mouse in the rain. As he neared her for a second time, she slid on the wet grass and fell to her knees. Laughing, she let her body drop to the ground. She rolled onto her back. He dropped to his knees near her and quickly straddled her body, pinning her to the ground.

"I won," he said, having to shout above the sound of the rain.

"You didn't actually catch me," she corrected.

"I beg to differ."

"Shut up and kiss me."

He didn't need any more prompting. He kissed her hard and fast. They could both feel the rain pounding down on them, soaking them, but neither of them cared. It brought back memories of their first kiss in the rain. Julia reached for the bottom of Barbie's shirt. She pulled it up, the wet fabric clinging to skin. He stopped kissing her long enough for her to pull the shirt over his head. She ran her hands over his naked back as his lips connected with her neck. She rolled them so she was on top of him. She began to rid herself of her own shirt when Barbie put up his hand to stop her.

"Don't like what you're about to see?" She asked teasingly.

"Trust me, I definitely like what I'm about to see, but I won't like it when everybody else sees. We need to go inside before someone walks by. Don't want to scare Harriett and the baby away."

She smiled. "No, we wouldn't that."

She climbed off of him and sat down beside him. He picked himself up off the ground and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her to his feet. He put his arm around her waist and they walked together towards the door. Barbie opened the front door with the keys and they both stepped inside.

His mouth was on hers before the door even closed. Their hands roamed freely over each other's bodies. Unwilling to break their kiss, Barbie started walking with her towards the stairs.

"Too far," she panted, knowing he was thinking of going to the bedroom. "Couch."

She started walking backwards with him towards the couch in the living room. They parted long enough for Julia to rid herself of her shirt. She threw it across the room, listening as the rain-soaked shirt hit the wall across the room in the hallway. The back of Julia's legs hit the couch and she let her body fall backwards onto the soft cushions. Barbie fell on top of her, making sure he kept most of his weight off of her. She started working on undoing his belt. The moisture from the rain was making it very difficult.

"Couch's getting all muddy," Barbie commented, smiling.

"Is that really what you're worried about right now?"

"It's a nice couch."

"Take off your pants," she commanded.

"Only if you take off yours," he replied with a smirk.

As he stood up just long enough to rid himself of his Jeans, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Ignore it," Julia said, reaching for the zipper of her own Jeans.

The knock sounded again.

"Barbie?" Someone shouted.

They both immediately recognized the voice. Joe McAlister.

"Guess we didn't bother closing the front door," Barbie stated.

"Barbie, you here? Julia?" Joe continued to shout out.

"Better go see what he wants," Julia said.

"Do I have to?"

"Well I'm certainly not going," Julia stated, looking down at her shirtless torso.

"I think that's a good look for you," Barbie said.

Julia rolled her eyes as Barbie straightened his belt. He realized his shirt was still out on the front lawn somewhere, probably wetter than if he had jumped in a swimming pool with it on. Hoping he would be able to get rid of Joe fairly quickly, he walked out of the living room and to the hallway. Joe was standing in the hallway at the door. He looked like had gone through a shower with his clothes on. Barbie imagined he Julia looked the same.

"What's up, Joe?" Barbie asked.

"Am I interrupting something?" Joe asked.

"Something wrong?" Barbie replied, wanting to just cut to the chase. He wasn't about to tell Joe what he and Julia were about to do just ten feet away.

"It's Norrie."

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah."

"So…what's going on?"

"Something happened."

"Something…bad?" Barbie prompted.

"Not really bad considering what we've all been going through, but…"

"Joe, just spit it out."

Joe took a deep breath. "Norrie saw me kissing Melanie in the woods. I mean, Melanie started kissing me, I didn't start kissing her, but it's not like I stopped her either. It's just that Norrie was acting like a bitch to her and she seemed so lost and I was only trying to help her and do the right thing, but clearly I didn't do the right thing. So then, in the diner, after I saw you and Julia…make up, I thought I had to do something big because Norrie was pissed. I mean really pissed. Like I've never seen someone so pissed. So I told her I loved her and she didn't believe me. She totally blew me off and I…"

Barbie put up his hand. "Ok, Joe. Just slow down."

"I just don't know what to do. And it's not like I can talk to my dad or…or Angie and I just don't…"

"Calm down. We can talk about this," Barbie said, almost regretting what he said as soon as he said it. The last thing he wanted to do was give Joe McAlister advice about teenage girls when Julia was half naked in the other room, but he knew he had no choice.

"Just…hold on," Barbie said.

Barbie turned and walked into the living room. Julia was sitting on the couch.

"Poor kid," she said quietly, having overheard Joe's entire story. "It's sweet that he's coming to you for advice."

"Yeah, except he's got the worse timing."

"He's go no one, Barbie. His parents are gone, his sister was murdered. He needs help."

"Yeah and I guess I'm the man to help him."

"He looks up to you, Barbie. You're like his…big brother."

"Hey Barbie, if this is a bad time…" Joe said, walking into the living room. He stopped midsentence when he saw Julia sitting on the couch in her bra. Julia immediately grabbed a throw pillow to cover herself while Barbie stepped in front of her, trying to block Joe's view.

"I'll be right with you, Joe," Barbie said.

"Sorry," Joe apologized, averting his eyes away from Julia. He looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you two were...sorry."

"I'm going to go up and take a shower. Let you boys chat." She glanced around, realizing the predicament she was in. She didn't exactly want to walk past Joe in just her bra even if she was clinging to the throw pillow. "Could someone…ah…grab me my shirt?"

Barbie quickly went into the hallway and grabbed Julia's shirt from the floor. He walked back over to her and handed it to her. Joe turned his back while Julia wrestled to put the wet shirt back on. She gave Barbie a quick kiss on the cheek before heading up the stairs. Both Barbie and Joe watched her go. Barbie couldn't help but notice the look in Joe's eye as he watched Julia. Barbie had had that look many times, especially as a teenager.

"Don't get any ideas," Barbie said, turning his attention back to Joe.

"What? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…stare."

Barbie clapped him on the back. "It's ok. I remember what it was like to be a teenager. Hard not to look at a pretty girl as she walks by. Now, let's get dried off and then you can tell me about what happened with Norrie."

By the time Barbie trudged up the stairs, it had been over an hour since he had felt Julia's lips against his. He was slightly annoyed with Joe's interruption, but felt good that Joe had come to him for advice. After running upstairs for a clean, dry shirt and grabbing a towel for Joe to dry off, Barbie sat him down at the kitchen table to talk. Joe explained the whole thing to him over again much more slowly than the first time around. Barbie listened and told him the best advice he knew. Beg for forgiveness and do everything to show Norrie how much he cared. Barbie couldn't help but feel bad for Joe and what he was going through. Being a teenager wasn't easy.

At the top of the steps, Barbie pushed opened the door to Julia's bedroom. She was sitting up in bed, reading a book. She looked up at him as he entered, placing the book on the small side table next to the bed. Barbie couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Her hair was still damp from the rain and her shower, but it was just beginning to dry and curl. She was wearing her blue, cotton robe that for some reason Barbie found incredibly sexy.

"Everything ok with Joe?" Julia asked.

"Yeah. It will be once he figures out some way to make up with Norrie. He's sleeping on the couch downstairs."

"Oh? And you accuse me of taking in strays?"

"He didn't want to go back to Big Jim's tonight. Didn't exactly want to face Norrie or Melanie."

"So two teenage girls who are fighting over the same teenage boy are alone in a house together right now?"

"They'll be fine."  
"I don't know. Norrie's pretty tough."

"I'm sure Melanie can take care of herself. Besides, we need to start worrying about way more important things."

"Like?"  
"Like the fact that you are the most beautiful, sexy woman I've ever seen and I still haven't managed to get you naked yet."

"True. I was promised nakedness. But don't forget…the night's still young."

"And Joe's right downstairs," Barbie reminded her.

"So…we'll be quiet."

"That might be a challenge for you," Barbie joked.

She opened her mouth, gaping at him. "Are you accusing me of being the loud one?"

"If the shoe fits."

She took a pillow and flung it at him. Barbie caught it and threw it back at her. He jumped onto the bed, climbing on top of her.

"You're dirty!" She squealed.

"That never bothered you before," he replied before kissing her long and hard. She looked her arm around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. His hand slipped down her body until he reached the belt tying her robe closed. He tugged on the ends of it, letting the robe fall open.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, staring into her eyes. He leaned on his elbows hovering above her, unmoving.

"Why did you stop?" She asked.

"Because I have something to tell you. Something I should have told you before. At least when you were conscious."

"What are you talking about?" He didn't answer. "Barbie, you're starting to scare me."

"I love you," he said quickly, but clearly.

She was taken aback, not quite knowing what to say. She hadn't expected that from him. She wasn't sure if she would ever hear those particular words from him.

"Barbie…"

"It's ok, you don't have to say anything."

"No…I…we just…we haven't known each other very long and with all this craziness going on…"

"I know. I know it's fast and you don't have to say it back."

"No. I…I was going to say that even though we haven't known each other very long and with all this craziness going on…I've…I've never felt this way about anybody else." She took a deep breath. "I love you, too."

"I'm very glad to hear you say that."

"Me too," she agreed. "Say it again."

"I love you."

"Again."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I love you."

His lips found hers. For one night, they both forgot about being trapped under the dome and thought only of each other.


End file.
